Perin Thomas
Perin Thomas is a student at Albert Einstein High School who is friends with Mia Thermopolis Biography Early Life Sophomore Year Perin transfers to AEHS her sophomore year. She does not have many friends and mostly sits with The Guy Who Hates It When They Put Corn In The Chili at lunch. Perin is in French class with Mia Thermopolis and Shameeka Taylor. They speculate whether she is a boy or a girl. When Perin has to give her oral report, Mademoiselle Klein corrects her for introducing herself in the feminine, saying she should have introduced herself in the masculine, as she is a boy, but Perin reveals that she is a girl, embarrassing herself and Mademoiselle Klein. Mia and Shameeka decide to befriend Perin after this embarrassment. At the end of class Lana whispers "HERMAPHRODITE" to Perin in the hall, causing Mia to fight with her and Perin helps Lars to hold Mia back. Perin thanks Mia as she is escorted to Principal Gupta's office. Perin cheers for Mia during the debate and joins her group at lunch. After Mia is announced the winner of the student election Perin joins the rest of the group singing We Are the Champions down the hall. Even though they are not on student council she and Shameeka reveal to Mia that they know about the budget. Perin wants to invite the Guy Who Hates It When They Put Corn in the Chili to sit with them at lunch, but Boris does not want to sit with someone he considers a freak (which Lilly calls hypocritical). Perin auditions for Braid! and is concerned that Grandmère thought she was a boy. She is cast as the King of Italy, even after trying to convince Grandmère that she is a girl, but her performance is great.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Perin is disappointed when she hears that Mia will not be taking her friends to Genovia for her birthday, as she would appreciate a makeover that would stop people from thinking she is a boy. However, when Mia explains herself she comes around and agrees that Mia is right not to go on My Super Sweet Sixteen. She and Ling Su attend Mia's ice skating party and dance together as a couple.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess Junior Year Perin seems surprised by Mia's short hair cut, even though Perin's hair is even shorter than Mia's new hairdo. When the group finds out about Michael's planned move to Japan, Perin asks if Mia is doing ok. When Lilly's campaign goes live Perin and Ling Su seem concerned by all of the disasters. Perin passes notes with Mia intending to ask about the disasters but Mia misunderstands and tells her what happened with Michael in the hotel room, and Perin tells her she's sorry. After Lilly wins the election she appoints Perin her vice president. Perin gets sick at her and Lilly's victory party after eating too many maraschino cherries. She throws up but most of the cherries come up whole and Ling Su has to cut them up with scissors so they will go down the drain. Perin and Ling Su sit with Lilly at Kenny's table when Mia returns to school, as they are all on the student council together. Senior Year Perin is accepted to and plans to attend Dartmouth. Perin and Ling Su rejoin Mia's table at lunch regularly, abandoning Lilly and Kenny. They tell the group that they are giving the teachers that wrote their letters of recommendation Swarovski crystal apples when J.P. asks. On Mia's birthday Perin and Ling Su wish Mia a happy birthday and run off giggling, but they skip Grandmère's offer to skip class and get pedicures, instead staying behind to study for finals. Perin attends Mia's birthday party with her parents. She and the rest of Mia's friends come to look at the ring J.P. gave Mia. Perin and Ling Su attend the prom together, but they bring male dates for the sake of their parents.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Adult Life Perin and Ling Su continue dating and eventually move in together, though they have to pretend to just be roommates due to Ling Su's conservative family. Perin eventually learns Mandarin which wins over Ling Su's grandparents. Mia hires Perin and Ling Su to run the Frank Gianini Community Center. They send Mia a happy birthday message for her 26th birthday, though Perin urges her to work from home to keep the paparazzi away from the community center. When Mia does come to work Perin tries to encourage her to go home but Mia insists on staying. Ling Su catches Brian Fitzpatrick in the women's bathroom and Perin and Lars escort him out, at which point Perin insists that Mia work from home until the news dies down. Perin stays to run the center while Ling Su goes to Mia's dress fitting. Perin comes to Genovia for Mia's bachelorette party and wedding. She chooses not to take a side in the Boris and Tina break-up. Rather than a bridesmaids dress she wears a morning suit matching the groomsmen's, but with a purple tie to match the dresses. Physical Appearance, Personality, and Traits Perin has a very androgynous/masculine appearance, leading to speculation that she may be a boy.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training When she is a bridesmaid in Mia's wedding she wears a suit, rather than a dress. She has extremely short hair.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink Perin goes to orthodontist appointments and presumably has or had braces.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia Perin is fairly soft-spoken, not saying anything to Lana but being thankful when Mia fights her. Perin is hyper-organized. Relationships Perin and Ling Su meet during the student council election sophomore year. Around Mia's 16th birthday they begin dating. They are still together by the time Mia gets married, overcoming disapproval from Ling Su's family when Perin learns mandarin to win over Ling Su's grandparents.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students